Ironias do destino
by Monica-sama
Summary: Sakura tinha a vida perfeita, tinha ótimas amigas, um namorado perfeito, o emprego dos sonhos, mas quando é sequestrada por um rapaz chamado Sasuke, sua vida muda completamente.
1. Piloto

**Cap.1 Sequestro**

Sakura: Tchau loira, tchau morena!

Ino/Tenten: Tchau rosada!

Haruno Sakura, 23 anos, uma jornalista que adora o que faz, e faz muito bem. Estava se despedindo de Ino e Tenten, suas duas melhores amigas, namora um rapaz chamado Gaara e, indo para casa, pensou: "_Eu tenho uma vida perfeita, uma casa linda,o emprego dos meus sonhos, um cara bacana, duas superamigas, não quero que nada mude._". Quando estava chegando em casa alguém a golpeou com uma coisa bem dura e ela caiu desfalecida.

Quando acordou Sakura percebeu que estava em um quartinho bem pequeno que logo deduziu que era um sótão, uma janela minúscula, uma porta acabada que estava muito bem trancado, um banheiro em más condições, mas utilizável, não havia luz, tinha um colchão velho e alguns móveis, não demorou a perceber que foi sequestrada. Quando ouviu passos, o criminoso estava indo vê-la, ela bolou um plano, quando o cara chegasse ela o atingiria com um pedaço de madeira que encontrou.

Quando o homem abriu a porta ela o fez, mas ele foi mais rápido e pegou em seu pulso e a tacou para a parede com tanta força que sua coluna doeu demais. Assim o criminoso disse:

Sasuke: Tá louca? Acha que pode me atingir garota?- O cara era perfeito, cabelos negros, olhos de mesma cor, uma roupa azul, era tão encantador por que tinha que ser criminoso?

Sakura: Por que me sequestrou? Por que logo eu? O que foi que eu fiz para você?-indagou a garota

Sasuke: Cala boca. Agora você está em meu poder. -disse o rapaz sério

Sakura: Por quê?-perguntou chorando de medo

Sasuke: Não é da sua conta. Apenas saiba que não farei nada de mal.

Sakura começou a chorar ainda mais.

Sasuke: Vai ficar tudo bem. Meu nome é Sasuke

Sakura não sabia porque, mas acreditou nele.

* * *

**Na delegacia**

Hyuuga Hinata, era a detetive mais eficiente da cidade, 23 anos, olhos brancos, cabelos longos e negros, namora Naruto, mesma idade, loiro, olhos azuis, sargento da delegacia, ele era muito apaixonado pela namorada e ia pedir ela em casamento, mas faltavam duas coisas: tempo e coragem.

Naruto: Hina! Eu precisava contar uma coisa... - disse Gaara, quase dando um enfarto

Hinata: Diz amorzin, o que houve.

Antes que Naruto pudesse dizer alguma coisa, as portas da delegacia se abriram revelando um moço ruivo, olhos verdes e uma menina de cabelos castanhos prendidos com dois coques:

Gaara: Ajudem, por favor, minha namorada...

Hinata: Se acalme senhor! Quer um copo de água?

Gaara: Por favor, moça...

Naruto: Agora, com calma, me diga o que aconteceu.

Tenten: Minha amiga... –tentou explicar, mas se acabou a chorar

Naruto: Não tenham pressa.

Hinata: Aqui está à água, senhor.

Gaara: Muito obrigado.

Com muito custo, os dois explicaram o ocorrido, demorou muito, porque eles pararam muito para chorar e lamenta a moça sequestrada, apesar da demora, Hinata e Naruto ouviram pacientemente a história:

Naruto: O que você acha?

Hinata: Pode ser alguém querendo se vingar, ela tinha inimigos?

Gaara: Não, ela era muito boa... – e o rapaz começou a chorar e Tenten pôs o braço no seu ombro

Tenten: Achem-na, por favor.

Hinata: Deixa com agente agora responda umas perguntas sim?

E os dois tiras começaram a fazer perguntas que ajudariam nas buscas de Sakura. E os dois respondendo, com muito custo, mas responderam.

* * *

**Na casa abandonada...**

Sakura: V-Você vai me matar?

Sasuke: Pela ultima vez, não. Está segura comigo.

Sakura: Por favor, me diga, por que me sequestrou?

Sasuke: Não deves saber ainda.

A garota ficou calada.

Sasuke: Já trago o seu jantar.

Sakura: Sim...

Sakura ficava pensando em maneiras de escapar dali, mas como? A janela? Não, era pequena demais, não caberia nem sua cabeça. Podia tentar arrombar a porta, mas... mas e se Sasuke descobrisse? Ela tinha muito medo do Sasuke, morria de medo, todavia, ao mesmo tempo se sentia segura. Fechou os olhos por um instante e o rosto do Gaara veio a sua cabeça. Gaara... como devia estar?

* * *

**No apartamento de Hinata e Naruto**

Hinata: Que meeeeeerda!

Naruto: Ta muito alterada Hina-chan! O que aconteceu?

Hinata saiu do banheiro parecia à beira de um ataque de nervos e quase chorando, Naruto se perguntava o que se passava com a namorada, mas isso não era importante, tinha que pedi-la em casamento nesse instante antes que perdesse a coragem.

Naruto: Hinata! Tenho que contar uma coisa...

Hinata: Agora não, Naruto! Temos esse caso da garota!- Naruto percebeu que a namorada estava com raiva, mas por quê?

Naruto: Hinata...

* * *

Sakura: Mas por que você não me conta o que houve?

Sasuke: Como você reclama garota! Não é da sua conta!

Sakura: E esse kanji, o que significa?

Sasuke lançou um olhar para a garota que ficou calada, ela tinha medo principalmente de ele matá-la, pois tinha uma arma, isso a assustava muito, mas... havia tristeza nos olhos desse homem, o que seria?

Continua...

* * *

_Essa é outra fic minha, vou posta-la regularmente, e vou continuar postando 2 corações 1 história._


	2. Saudades

**Cap.2 Saudades...**

Hinata e Naruto estavam se matando para resolver o caso da Sakura, fizeram de tudo, perguntaram para amigos e parentes, tentaram rastrear seu celular, tudo, mas nada ajudava. Hinata não havia comido nada e Naruto trouxe uma taça de Ramén para a namorada.

Naruto: Hina, você tem que comer alguma coisa...

Hinata: Sim, mas Ramén não, me dá enjôo.

Naruto: Como assim? Você sempre gostou de Ramén.

Hinata: Naruto... Tenho que contar uma coisa.

Naruto: Eu também, vamos jantar juntos hoje, marquei horário no restaurante.

Hinata: Tudo bem.

Continuaram trabalhando e trabalhando... Até que Hinata achou uma pista.

Hinata: Naruto! Corre aqui!

Naruto: O que foi?

Hinata: Achei um suspeito. –a impressora imprimiu um papel com a foto do sujeito. –Uchiha Sasuke, 23 anos, saiu da prisão à uma semana.

Naruto: Que crime? –perguntou Naruto sério

Hinata: Sequestro.

Naruto: Que isso.

Hinata: E tem mais. Ele foi para um apartamento, na mesma rua da casa da Haruno-sama.

Naruto: Sim. Peçam um mandado pro local.

* * *

**No sótão...**

Sakura chorava, chorava muito, só queria sair dali, sentir o ar no seu rosto, abraçar suas amigas, beijar o Gaara, ir trabalhar, sentir viva e não na sensação de que vai morrer...

Sasuke: Para de chorar, porra!

Sakura: Pára! Você me meteu nessa, agora agüenta...

Sasuke: Não agüento nada, você está sob meu comando.

Sakura: Por que? O que foi que eu fiz para você?

Sasuke: Nasceu, alguma pergunta mais?

Sakura chorou ainda mais, por que aquele homem a odiara tanto assim? Ela havia feito alguma coisa que ele não gostou? Ele queria o emprego da jovem?

Sakura: Conta-me... Por que é assim tão triste?

Sasuke: Quer mesmo saber?

Sakura: Sim.

Sasuke: Que pena... Fica quieta.

Sakura calou-se perante as palavras do moreno e voltou a pensar: _"Seja forte Sakura, seja otimista, logo você sai daqui."_. Sakura ficou com aquele pensamento na cabeça.

* * *

**No apê do Sasuke...**

Naruto: Polícia, temos um mandado.

Após dizer isso Naruto fez um sinal com a mão e dois grandes homens derrubaram a porta e começaram a vasculhar a área.

Policial 1: Banheiro, limpo.

Policial 2: Cozinha, limpo.

Policial 3: Quarto, limpo.

Naruto entrou seguido da sua namorada, ambos de colete à prova de balas, revolveres na mão e começaram a procurar alguma coisa que ligue Sasuke a alguma coisa, ouviu um grito da Hinata e Naruto saiu desesperado.

Hinata: Veja aquilo...

Naruto viu uma mensagem na parede escrita com tinta vermelha, que dizia: _"o esqueleto dela jazerá na casa para sempre, feliz Hina-chan?"_. Logo os dois detetives deduziram, estava falando da Sakura, mas o que Hinata tinha com aquilo?

* * *

**Na casa do Gaara**

Gaara estava sentado em seu sofá assistindo TV, pelo seu aspecto parece que não liga para a higiene, e havia chorado muito. A campaninha tocou, Gaara foi atender sem muita disposição, devia ser algum repórter querendo uma entrevista. Mas quando abriu se surpreendeu ao ver os dois detetives.

Naruto: Sabaku-sama sente-se as noticias não são boas. –disse sério

Gaara: O-O que houve? –o ruivo estava chorando.

Hinata: Calma, achamos o seqüestrador.

Gaara: Jura?

Hinata: Ah... Se fosse isso estaria tudo bem, mas... Não achamos nem ele nem Haruno-sama.

Naruto: Seu nome é Uchiha Sasuke, esse nome lhe parece familiar?

Gaara: Nunca ouvi.

Hinata: Entendo... Bom, já vamos indo, nós ligamos se tivermos informações.

Naruto: Se lembrar de alguma coisa que ajuda nos procure.

Gaara: Sim.

Hinata e Naruto saíram da casa de Gaara e foram para seu jantar romântico...

* * *

**No restaurante...**

Estavam lá a um bom tempo, já comeram entrada e prato principal, bom... Naruto comeu, mas Hinata sentia-se enjoada e comeu pouco. Até que Naruto foi pedir a mão da morena em casamento. Pegou na mão da amada e disse:

Naruto: Hyuuga Hinata tenho que pedir uma coisa...

Hinata: Então peça Uzumaki Naruto.

Naruto: Hyuuga Hinata você quer...

Kiba: Hina-chan!

Naruto: Ah qual é?

Hinata: Kiba-kun!

Hinata se levantou para abraçar o homem e Naruto lançou um olhar de bravo. Kiba, 23 anos, era veterinário, ex-namorado da Hinata (motivo do Naruto cerrar os dentes).

Kiba: Há quanto tempo! Você está linda!

Hinata: Ora obrigada, você também ta um gato!

Naruto: Obrigado pela visita, tchau.

Kiba: Vocês estão namorando?

Hinata: Sim, e você? Tem alguém especial?

Kiba: Ninguem ainda.

Hinata: Senta ai, janta conosco.

Kiba: Certo, obrigado.

Naruto estava sorrindo para manter a compostura, mas por dentro, morrendo de vontade de acertar a fuça daquele Kiba, por dois motivos: ele estragou seu pedido de casamento e porque tava na cara que ele tava dando em cima da Hinata.

* * *

**Na casa abandonada...**

Sasuke: Com fome?

Sakura assentiu com a cabeça. Sasuke lhe deu uma tigela de sopa e um copo de chá gelado, olhava constantemente a menina comer.

Sakura: Ta olhando o que hein?

Sasuke: Só admirando você comer...

Sakura corou.

Sakura: Obrigada...

Sasuke: Ainda quer saber o porquê de ter sido sequestrada?

Sakura: Você não vai me dizer...

Sasuke: Agora vou...

Sakura parou tudo que estava fazendo e se sentou perto do moreno para ouvir atentamente cada palavra que ele dizia, então ele começou a contar sua triste história:

Sasuke: Eu nasci numa cidade pequena, não muito longe daqui, minha mãe morreu no meu parto e meu pai e meu irmão me abandonaram, então eu andei até vim parar aqui, ninguém aqui me queria, me jogavam pedras e pedaços de madeira, me machucava demais...

Sasuke fez uma pausa e Sakura acariciou seu rosto incentivando-o a continuar...

Sasuke: Então apareceu _ela_, Hyuuga Hinata, tão linda, ela conseguia ver a beleza dentro das pessoas, mesmo que a própria não consiga. Ela me acolheu, cuidou do meu machucado, me deu água e comida e... eu me apaixonei, mas ela não quis... então eu fiquei com raiva e ingressei no mundo do crime, sei que agora, _ela _deve estar te procurando.

Sakura: A história é mesmo... horrível. Ela pode não ter se apaixonado, mas você consegue outra, você é lindo, inteligente, legal. Um cara perfeito.

Sasuke arregalou os olhos e Sakura corou. Por que havia dito tudo aquilo? O que deu nela? Talvez seja ter passado tempo demais com o criminoso, tinha que descansar, estava muito cansada.

Sakura: Sasuke? Posso ir dormir?

Sasuke: Faz o que você quiser.

Agora tava normal, a raiva havia voltado, por um instante ele parecia ter sentimentos... Que pena, _"Coitada da moça"_, ao pensar isso soltou uma risadinha.

Sasuke: Ta rindo de que?

Sakura: Creio que não seja da sua conta.

Sasuke: Olha... Não fala assim comigo garota.

Sakura: Ou o que? Vai me matar?

Sasuke: Isso não será problema nenhum.

Sakura: buuuuu, que medooo.

Sakura voltou a rir, e depois repensou em seus atos, ela havia desafiado o homem que há 3 dias só lhe dá medo, o que acontecera? Não sabia, só sabia que nada mais nele a metia medo, sabia que ele não faria nada com ela e nem deixaria acontecer. Sentia-se segura com ela...

Continua...

* * *

_Muahahahaha... sou malvada, foi mal fans de NaruHina, vou torturar vocês um pouquinho antes do grande pedido._

_Próximo capítulo:_

_O que é isso? Sakura está apaixonada pelo Sasuke? E Gaara? Naruto conseguirá pedir sua amada detive em casamento, ou Kiba estragará todo o romance? Não perca o próximo capítulo: Apaixonada pelo criminoso._


	3. Apaixonada pelo criminoso

**Cap.3 Apaixonada pelo criminoso**

Já era de manha, o sol batia em seu rosto levando uma brisa refrescante, sentiu sua coluna doer, parecia que haviam pisoteado nela, não, era aquele colchão que era horrível, ao virar o corpo para se ajeitar melhor fez um corte com o prego, deu uma gemida e Sasuke veio ver o que aconteceu. Estava estranho, com olheiras, parecia que não dormiu a noite.

Sasuke: Aconteceu alguma coisa?

Sakura: Eu me cortei com o prego, mas não é nada.

Sasuke: Vou fazer um curativo, espera ai.

Sakura ficou pasma, a primeira vez que vira um bandido assim, não que tenha visto algum na vida, mas pelo que os outros contavam eles só sabem bater, ameaçar e fazer os outros sofrer, mas Sasuke era diferente era... Especial.

Sasuke: Pronto.

Sakura: Obrigada. Sasuke aconteceu alguma coisa? Parece que não dormiu a noite.

Sasuke: Não dormi mesmo.

Sakura: Por quê?

Sasuke: Porque eu quis ficar te olhando, é a primeira refém que eu vejo dormir tão docemente.

Sakura corou e logo depois de refazer suas palavras arregalou os olhos e voltou a perguntar:

Sakura: Primeira? Quer dizer que já seqüestrou outros?

Sasuke: Claro. –disse rindo. –Acabei de sair da prisão.

Como pode? Sakura ainda não sabia, ele era inteligente, bonito, educado, agradável, forte, decidido, por quê? Por que tinha que ser criminoso?

Sasuke: Agora é minha vez de perguntar... O que aconteceu com sua perna?

Sakura passou a mão na queimadura que tinha em sua perna, não ficou com vontade de contar, mas ele já tinha dito tudo que ele pode contar então a garota resolveu contar:

Sakura: Eu era muito pequena, minha mãe havia saído, meu pai estava tomando banho, meu irmão mais velho fazendo o dever. Eu queria comer, então resolvi fritar um ovo, mas acabou que a cozinha pegou fogo, perdi meu melhor amigo naquele dia e ganhei essa cicatriz.

Sasuke: Seu melhor amigo?

Sakura: Meu irmãozão.

Sasuke: Sinto...

Sakura: Tudo bem...

Então Sasuke se levantou e foi para outro cômodo deixando a menina sozinha e a mesma gritou.

Sakura: Vai me deixar aqui sozinha? Posso fugir sabia?

Sasuke: Sei, mas eu confio em você.

A moça tampou a cara com o travesseiro de vergonha, fugir era a coisa que ela pretendia fazer, mas Sasuke confiava nela, então abandonou a ideia. Ela não se via mais como uma refém, afinal, ele confiava nela para ficar sozinha, ele lhe dava uma boa comida, tratava dos machucados dela...

"_Sakura: Sasuke... como pode existir você? É tão perigoso, mas ainda sim, me sinto segura aos seus braços, tomara que não me achem, para eu ficar do lado do Sasuke... para sempre!"_

Sakura: Que isso?

Sasuke: O que foi?! Aconteceu alguma coisa?!

Sakura: Nada.

Sasuke: Ah ta, não me assuste assim mais.

"_Sakura: O que deu em mim? Por que eu to agindo assim? Oh não, não posso... To apaixonada pelo Sasuke?"_

Não havia mais sombra de duvidas: estava completamente apaixonada pelo criminoso dela. Agora não queria mais ficar longe dele, queria ficar perto dele.

**Na delegacia...**

Naruto estava com cara de quem chupou limão, ficara assim a manha todinha, não tinha paciência para nada nem para ninguém, principalmente para ALGUEM em especial, e esse alguém era Inuzuna Kiba.

Hinata: Naru-kun sorria, sorria se ficar assim vai assustar todo mundo.

Naruto: Que se importa.

Hinata: Calma estressadinho, temos que trabalhar no caso Haruno.

Naruto: Por que não pede ao Inuzuna te ajudar?

Hinata: Nossa Naruto, você está insuportável hoje. Talvez eu peça para o Kiba me ajudar mesmo.

Naruto: Maldição.

Naruto apertou tão forte o copo de café que estourou e caiu tudo no seu terno (N/a: Sargentos usam terno e esse não poderia ser diferente, alem do mais, meninas, pensem no Naruto de terno.). Neji, 24 anos, promotor geral e primo da Hinata veio ver o que houve com o amigo.

Neji: Pelo jeito, o pedido não deu certo ontem...

Naruto: Você acha? A vida é uma desgraça mesmo.

Neji: Fala o que houve.

Naruto: Tava indo tudo bem até aparecer o Inuzuna e estragar tudo.

Neji: Inuzuna Kiba? O ex da minha prima?

Naruto: Esse cara é um inferno mesmo.

Neji: Quer um conselho? Espera até acabar o caso da Haruno-sama, depois pede.

Naruto: Sei não... E se o destino não nos quiser juntos?

Neji: Eu sei que quer, alias, tenho certeza, é uma coisa da Hinata, ela vai te contar.

Naruto: Conta, o que aconteceu?

Neji: Eu não vou contar, ela que vai. Até lá engana ela, para fazer uma surpresa.

A ideia do Neji foi uma ótima. Enganar a Hinata, fingir que não quer nada, ai quando ele fizer o pedido ela vai quase cair de surpresa. E por falar no anjo, ela aparece.

Hinata: Naruto, eu tenho que contar uma coisa, não pode esperar.

Naruto: Claro, mas antes me deixa falar.

Hinata: Claro.

Naruto: Sabe o que eu penso? Casamento é uma furada, não quero me casar ainda, nem to preparado para assumir compromisso.

Hinata: O que?

Naruto: Sim... Pra que casar? Quero aproveitar a vida.

Hinata levantou-se com os olhos arregalados.

Naruto: Aonde vai?

Hinata: Continuar as investigações.

Naruto sorriu, conseguiu enganar a morena, mas será que não enganou um pouquinho demais?

"_Hinata: E agora? Como contarei a ele?"_

**Na casa abandonada...**

_Repórter da TV: Haruno Sakura, 23 anos, ainda está desaparecida, autoridades locais descobriram que foi obra do seqüestrador Uchiha Sasuke, que acabara de sair da prisão, nada ajuda, a saber, se a jornalista está realmente viva._

Sakura: Por que desligou a TV?

Sasuke: Por que esse povo sempre acha que a refém ta morta, isso ofende.

Sakura: Sem ofensas, mas criminosos são sempre...

Sasuke: Assustadores?

Sakura: Eu ia dizer imprevisível.

Sasuke: Conta outra...

Sakura: Não o acho assustador.

Sasuke: Você é estranha...

Sakura: Só perto de você.

Sakura foi aproximando da boca do moreno e a que tudo indicava ele também queria, estavam chagando muito perto quando Sasuke se afastou da moça.

Sasuke: Não, não posso fazer isso...

Sakura abraçou o rapaz.

Sakura: Tudo bem... Eu quero.

Sasuke: Não te mereço. Sou um monstro.

Sakura: Quero-te, seja como for...

Sasuke não acreditava no que ouvia ninguém nunca lhe disse isso, deve ser por isso que ele é tão frio, sozinho. Sasuke se abraçou a Sakura e lhe deu um fervoroso beijo entrelaçando sua cintura. Logo depois, se afastou.

Sasuke: Ta louca, beijando seu seqüestrador?

Sakura: Não o vejo mais como o meu seqüestrador.

Sasuke: O que?

Sakura: Não o vejo mais como um ser apavorante, quando eu acordei aqui queria ficar o mais longe possível de você, agora é o contrario.

Sakura se aproximou para lhe dar outro beijo e o bandido se afastou.

Sasuke: Vou preparar seu jantar, antes que isso passe dos limites.

Sakura suspirou fundo, estava certa do que queria e tinha certeza que ele também queria, mas por que tinha que ser tão complicado? O amor é complicado... Ele aparece quando menos se espera, da forma mais estranha possível, nos deixa com raiva, mas o mais estranho é que aquilo era uma delicia.

Sasuke estava na cozinha preparando um ovo cozido para a Sakura e pensando no ocorrido, ele queria de novo...

"_Sasuke: O que você está pensando Sasuke? Não quer estragar a vida maravilhosa dela. Se bem que... já estragou."_

Sasuke: Sakura-chan, jantar!

Sakura: Sakura-chan?!

Sasuke: Foi mal, é que escapou.

Sakura: Não... Eu gostei...

Sasuke: Coma logo e vai se deitar.

Sakura: Vai ficar me olhando dormir de novo?

Sasuke: Não.

Sakura riu, deixou o coitado sem graça, é nisso que dá amar, comeu, estava uma delicia, Sasuke cozinhava muito bem, tinha futuro como chef. Mas poucas pessoas dão emprego para aqueles que acabam de sair da prisão, sem falar que se ele der as caras na rua os policiais o prendem, que barra! Sakura teve uma ideia, e se fugissem, podia ir para um lugar novo, mudar seus nomes, viver normalmente e ninguém ficaria sabendo, mas tinha um problema, fugir com que dinheiro? Além do mais conseguir emprego ta foda esses tempos.

**Enquanto isso na delegacia...**

Hinata estava falando com a promotora, e sua melhor amiga, Mitsumi (N/a: inventei), 23 anos.

Hinata: Então eu quero um mandado para grampear o telefone e... –colocou a mão sobre a boca.

Mitsumi: Ta com enjôo de novo? Tem que contar para o Naruto, amiga.

Hinata: Contar como? Ele nem quer saber de compromisso.

Mitsumi: Vai ficar quando souber.

Hinata: Depois daquela que ele me falou como vou dizer?

Nesse momento apareceu Kiba, ele parecia aflito:

Hinata: Kiba, o que houve?

Kiba: Não posso mais esconder Hinata...

Hinata: Esconder o que?

Kiba: Ainda te amo nunca te esqueci NUNCA.

A morena arregalou os olhos de pérola e ainda tinha mais...

Kiba: Hinata quero me casar com você.

E agora? O que fazer? Hinata e Kiba se separaram por causa disso, ela queria casamento, ele não... Agora ele queria, ela também queria, mas ela queria com o Naruto não Kiba, mas o Naruto parecia que nunca ia crescer, nunca ia pedi-la em casamento, e agora naquela situação que se encontrava, precisava casar-se o mais cedo possível.

Kiba: Se quiser conversar vai até o meu apê. Ainda é no lugar de sempre.

Kiba saiu deixando uma Hinata indecisa. Ela amava Naruto mais do que qualquer coisa nesse mundo, mas ele... Não queria o que ela queria. Ou era o que ela pensava...

**Na casa**

Sakura se deitou Sasuke às vezes dava uma espiadinha pelo canto da porta e ela percebia, mas fazia de desentendida. Sentiu uma forte ardência no braço e quase desmaiou.

Sasuke: Tudo bem?

Sakura: Sim, é só o ferimento.

Sasuke: Vou fazer um novo curativo.

Sakura: Certo!

Sasuke chegou com todos os utensílios vindos da cozinha fez um curativo no braço dela, no momento em que acabou, Sakura pegou na sua mão e disse:

Sakura: Por favor... Não me deixe... Amo-te... Como nunca amei ninguém mais.

Continua...

_Geeente, acabou por hoje, amanha não vou postar por que tenho que fazer um trabalho, mas de noite eu escrevo e no sábado eu posto_

_Beijocas_

_Mandem Reviews._


	4. Dormindo com ele

_Oi fans, se é que tem algum __, bom, vou postar o próximo capitulo logo._

_Flashback_

_Sasuke chegou com todos os utensílios vindos da cozinha fez um curativo no braço dela, no momento em que acabou Sakura pegou na sua mão e disse:_

_Sakura: Por favor... Não me deixe... Amo-te... Como nunca amei ninguém mais._

Sasuke: Você é estúpida? Vê se entende...

Sakura: Não, não quero, só quero você.

Sasuke: Mas eu sou um criminoso tema-me.

Sakura: Não quero!

Sasuke: Menina estúpida.

Sasuke saiu e deixou a probezinha em estado de choque, para que dizer isso? Queria deixar o coração da jovem despedaçado? Se ele pegasse a faca e esfaqueasse o coração dela seria menos doloroso do que ouvir aquilo do amado.

"_Sakura: O que foi que deu em mim? Se eu ficar quieta é melhor para mim... Sasuke..."_

O resto da noite ela ficava só pensando, não dormiu... Não queria dormir... Queria pensar, naquela hora devia ter um zilhão de detetives atrás dela. E se a achassem, teria que sair de lá, pior, iriam levar o Sasuke para a cadeia sabe-se lá por quanto tempo. Não queria aquilo. Começou a chorar um choro forte que chegou a doer.

"_Sakura: Sasuke... eu te odeio tanto... odeio por que você me faz te amar."_

A manhã chegou, novamente sentiu que haviam pisoteado nela, era aquele maldito colchão, estava acabando com ela, olhou direto para a porta, Sasuke estava lá, esperando para ela acordar.

Sasuke: Bom dia Sakura-chan!-estranho, estava de bom humor

Sakura: Bom dia Sasuke-kun!

Sasuke: Aguarda-me que já venho com seu café da manha.

Sakura: Sim.

Sasuke chegou com uma bandeja e a garota começou a comer.

Sasuke: Tenho que contar uma coisa.

Sakura: Sim?

Sasuke: Vou me entregar.

Sakura largou tudo que estava na bandeja e ficou pasma.

Sakura: O que?!

Sasuke: Esse seqüestro não está fazendo bem para você.

Sakura: Não! Não faz isso, prometo que não faço mais nada.

Sasuke: Sakura... Você não entende...

Sakura: Não importa, entendendo ou não, me deixe ficar aqui. –a menina começou a chorar compulsoriamente.

Sasuke: Sakura...

Sakura: Não! Se você me tirar daqui eu me mato!

Sasuke ficou olhando aquela cena pasmo como uma menina estava chorando tanto por que vai deixar de ser refém? Não era o contrário? Sasuke pegou a garota que estava agarrada a cortina, colocou-a no seu colo, encostou a cabeça dela no seu ombro, acariciou seus cabelos rosados.

Sasuke: Não quero estragar sua vida mais ainda...

Sakura: Não está estragando nada... Por... Favor...

Sasuke se abraçou mais ainda a ela.

Sasuke: Nesse tempo em que ficamos juntos, não passou muito tempo e eu...

Sakura: O que?

Sasuke: E eu te amava.

Sakura arregalou os olhos estava ouvindo mesmo aquilo? Do cara sempre frio e inexpressivo com ela? Ele também a amava, aquilo parecia um conto de fada, mas um dia ia ter que acordar...

Sasuke: Não podemos nos esconder para sempre... Uma hora... Teremos que sair daqui...

Sakura: Vamos fugir, para um lugar distante, só nós dois.

Sasuke: Sakura... Fugir para onde, e com que dinheiro? Acha que sou feito de dinheiro? Alias, como vou te sustentar.

Sakura: Podíamos tentar... Não custa nada...

Sasuke: Depois agente vê isso.

Sakura: Posso ficar?

Sasuke: Ta legal!

Sakura sorriu, era um sorriso tão doce, tão... delicado. Sasuke ficava espantado com ela, era tão doce, gentil, toda vez que via ela se lembrava de uma mulher, _ela_, Hyuuga Hinata, a mesma pessoa por quem se apaixonou há anos atrás, e que queria se vingar. Ele, ainda sim, amava ver aquele sorriso.

**Na delegacia**

O dia na delegacia tava agitado, policiais, detetives, promotores, todos atrás do Sasuke e da Sakura, praticamente, não dormiam. Hinata se aproximou de um apartamento luxuoso e tocou a campainha. Logo em seguida alguém atendeu.

Hinata: Posso entrar?-perguntou timidamente.

Kiba: Opa! Agora.

Logo que entrou apareceu um cão enorme e lambeu ela todinha.

Hinata: Akamaru! A quanto tempo rapaz!

Kiba: Faz muito tempo mesmo!

Hinata: Vejo que ainda fuma...

Kiba: Estou parando... Gostaria de alguma coisa para beber?

Hinata: Sim, guaraná...

Kiba:... Com gelo remexido. Eu me lembro.

Entregou o copo com a bebida para a moça, e perguntou.

Kiba: Engraçado, você preferia uísque.

Hinata: Não estou bebendo...

Kiba olhou desconfiado, Hinata, não bebendo? O que será que deu nela? Bom, ainda estava apaixonado pela morena, afinal, e queria saber o que ela pensava dele.

Kiba: Hinata... Você ainda pensa em mim?

Hinata: Ah Kiba-kun... Esquecer você foi a coisa mais difícil que já fiz. Eu to apaixonada pelo Naruto, mas ele é tão imaturo, não quer compromisso e eu quero, sabe, eu quero alguém que vai até o meu trabalho e se declare e não alguém que fale sobre sexo de porcos.

Kiba: Nada mais justo...

Hinata: Justo, justo, nem me fale nessa palavra. Justo seria o Naruto querer se casar. Justo seria você querer se casar antes.

Kiba: Sabe...

Hinata: Não eu falo, vou sair para pensar, eu volto...

Kiba: E eu vou te esperar, sem fumar.

E Hinata saiu. Logo que saiu passaram-se uns 20min e a campainha tocou, ele estava tragando um cigarro e logo apagou, podia ser Hinata. Mas era Naruto que foi entrando sem dizer nada.

Kiba: Quer entrar?

Naruto: Cadê ela?

Kiba: Não passou aqui.

Naruto: Jura? Guaraná... Com gelo remexido... Descanso para copo? Hinata? Hinata?

Kiba: Ta legal! Ela veio aqui, mas saiu, tinha que pensar.

Naruto: Pensar, pensar no que? Eu a amo. Por sua causa a Hina ta por ai pensando, você fez minha namorada pensar.

Kiba: Acho que ela é bem grandinha para decidir isso.

Naruto: Poxa, achei que você era legal, você teve sua chance e falhou agora ta ai correndo atrás quando ta tudo bem entre nós?

Kiba: Ela queria alguém mais maduro.

Naruto: Eu sou maduro, aquilo era só uma estratégia para que ela não desconfiasse.

Kiba: Bom... Se serve de consolo... Funcionou.

Naruto: Eu ia pedir sua mão em casamento hoje.

Kiba: Ia pedir sua mão?

Naruto: Sim... eu já tenho até o anel, você tem um anel?

Kiba: Não... não tenho um anel. Naruto, vai atrás dela, e quer um conselho? Se conseguir, não a deixe escapar, vai por mim, não vai querer.

Naruto fez exatamente isso, foi atrás da sua amada, tinha que ir antes que perdesse seu amor, Naruto tinha medo, muito medo, medo de perder a quem se ama. Não existe medo pior...

**Na casa...**

_Repórter da TV: Se alguém tiver alguma informação sobre Haruno Sakura e Uchiha Sasuke ligue para o número abaixo._

Sakura via o jornal sempre, estavam sempre falando dela, tava até chato, já estão achando até que ela estava **morta**, é incrível, sempre assim, se uma pessoa desaparece dois dias depois já pensam na possibilidade dela está morta, não pensam na possibilidade dela está feliz e viva, isso dava muita raiva a Sakura.

Sasuke: Não sente falta do seu emprego, das suas amigas, do seu namorado, da sua vida?

Sakura: Dá-me um pouco de saudades, mas estando com você, estou bem.

Sasuke: Devem estar loucos atrás de você.

Sakura: Só queria que soubessem que estou bem.

Sasuke: Já é um pouco tarde, vai dormir.

Sakura: Vem comigo.

Sasuke: Quer dormir comigo?

Sakura: Sim!

Sasuke: Então vamos, mas antes troque de roupa, já faz um mês que você está com a mesma roupa deve estar incomodando.

Sakura: Mas... Não tenho o que vestir.

Sasuke: Eu tenho, uma camiseta minha. Deve servir em você.

Sasuke a deixou sozinha para vestir-se e logo depois riu quando a viu com uma camiseta sua.

Sasuke: Está adorável.

Sakura também riu e foi para a cama seguida de Sasuke que a abraçou por traz.

Sasuke: Tem certeza que é uma boa ideia?

Sakura: A melhor possível. Quero estar bem pertinho de você.

Sasuke: Você é um amor de pessoa.

Sasuke agarrou o queixo da jovem e começou a beijá-la, um beijo apaixonante e sufocante, em seguida montou em cima dela e começou a apertar delicadamente as cadeiras da moça, enquanto a mesma se abraçava ao seu peito. Ele começou a plantar beijos no pescoço e passou a mão no ventre da Sakura por baixo das roupas. Em seguida parou.

Sasuke: Desculpe-me... Devo ter te assustado, passei dos limites.

Sakura: Não... Eu gostei... Muito.

Sasuke: Vamos dormir que eu estou exausto.

Sakura: Certo.

Os dois dormiram abraçadinhos, Sakura encostada em seu peito e Sasuke abraçando sua cintura.

**No apartamento do Naruto e Hinata**

Naruto chegou o mais rápido que pode, o transito hoje tava uma porra, não tinha tempo para isso, só queria achar logo a Hinata para acabar com isso, estava tão nervoso que achou que ia ter uma parada cardíaca. Quando encontrou Neji que estava levando o lixo para fora.

Naruto: Neji, graças a Deus, eu te encontrei. E a Hinata? Ela passou por aqui?

Neji: Naruto...a Hinata esteve aqui sim, estava chorando disse que eram muito diferentes e foi para a casa dos pais.

Naruto: Por que você não contou nada?

Neji: Eu contei Naruto, contei tudo, mas ela não acreditou. Olha, ela pediu para não ligar, mas eu ligaria.

Naruto: Como fui estragar tudo?

Quando Naruto entrou no apartamento deu de cara com a Hinata.

Hinata: Queria fazer uma surpresa...

Naruto: Hinata... Eu...

Hinata: Não, agora eu falo.

A morena ajoelhou-se perante o namorado e declarou.

Hinata: Eu toda a minha vida eu nunca pensei que ia me apaixonar pelo meu melhor... meu melhor... –a moça deu uma parada e desabou de chorar. –É por isso que mulher não fala essas coisas...

Naruto ajoelhou-se também

Naruto: Ta! Deixa eu tentar, eu sempre... –Naruto deu uma pausa e quase começou a chorar. –Eu chego lá... Esses dias todos eu fiquei muito preocupado em como e onde dizer, mas agora eu sei que tudo que eu queria era mostrar o quanto eu te amo, e se você me der uma chance, eu passarei a vida toda te provando isso.

O loiro então tirou do paletó uma caixinha preta e estendeu perante a morena de olhos perolados.

Naruto: Hyuuga Hinata, você aceita casar-se comigo?

Hinata: Sim! Eu aceito!-disse a morena dando a mão para o mais novo noivo colocar o anel.

Os dois deram um beijo tão caloroso que ambos quase se derreteram.

Hinata: Não esquece que eu também tenho uma coisa para te contar...

Naruto: Então conta minha morena.

Hinata aproximou-se do ouvido do noivo e lançou a bomba.

Hinata: Estou grávida.

Naruto arregalou os olhos, ficou em choque por um tempo, logo depois foi até a janela e gritou:

Naruto: VOU SER PAI!!!!

Hinata riu e ele foi e abraçou-a erguendo-a do chão.

**De manha.**

Sakura acordou bem, fazia tempo que não se sentia assim, estava em um quarto amplo, sentiu algo pegando em sua cintura e quase deu um grito até que recordou que estava dormindo com Sasuke, quando olhou para os lados procurando do amado, virou-se e o viu, parecia dormir tranqüilamente, então ele abriu aqueles olhos negros.

Sasuke: Desperta cedo.

Sakura deu aquele sorriso que ele tanto adora, então ele começou a abraçá-la e beijá-la em todo o corpo e ela beijou seu torso firme, sentia um friozinho na barriga, mas ao mesmo tempo um calor que percorria seu corpo todinho, então ele tirou sua camiseta e beijou seu ventre plano, subindo até chegar ao peito.

Sasuke: Melhor não fazer isso.

Sakura: Estou certa do que vou fazer.

Sasuke: Não o mereço.

Sakura: Te amo, Sasuke.

Sasuke voltou a beijá-la e tirou o resto da roupa, quando Sakura percebeu estavam completamente nus, quando sentiu uma dor, doía tanto que ela achou que ia chorar, mas como diz o ditado, amar dói. A dor aos poucos fora substituída por prazer, quando sentiu Sasuke gemendo chamando seu nome.

Sasuke: Te amo, Sakura.

Sakura: Também te amo.

Continua...

_Oi gente, vou comentar aqui, que eu chorei quando fiz o Naruto fazer o pedido, eu tava aqui escrevendo e pensando na cena e comecei a chorar._

_Mandem Reviews._


End file.
